Ways of a Suicidal
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: The human mind is a fickle and also fragile thing. It only takes so much for it to shatter and go beyond the means to repair it. Life is also something that can't be taken for granted. But when your time comes, keep living on for me.


Prologue ~

Crimson, Red, Scarlet, Ruby, Cherry, Rust, Garnet, Wine-coloured, Cerise, Claret, Burgundy, Dark red, Blood…

All are a colour of piercing red. All are a beautiful shade of love, hate, remorse, pain, passion, Death… One stands out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves…

Blood red… Blood… Scarlet and fresh… It runs down my wrists… The stinging pain blurs and fogs up my already twisted mind of cruel sadistic pleasure.

And you know what?

I love it… The sweet trickle of thick red…

One stands out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves…

Pale slender fingers move across the keyboard, slowly typing. The same porcelain hand lifts to brush away stray locks of raven coloured hair. Dark eyes tinted with… Crimson and arrogance? Stare at the screen. The fingers move again slowly forming the words:

'Tall, pale, dark haired and freakishly handsome. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am only 17 years old.'

A sigh emits from the youth. He leans back in his chair, contemplating those words. A few are deleted. The words on the screen now read:

'Tall, pale, dark haired and freakishly handsome. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.'

Another drawn out sigh slides over the thick darkness of the room, despite the cold, electronic blue of the computer screen. Pale fingers re position again. A sentence is typed, a statement:

'There is nothing desirable left in this world to live for.'

Hours pass. Another paragraph is added:

'Blood is oh so beautiful, red, crimson, scarlet. It is my favourite colour. Though the flash of dark steel… Dark steel so sharp and keen, send shivers of pleasure down my spine, making me tremble in anticipation. Is there warmth in my flesh? Never. Only dark, cold skin waiting for the strike and slide of the equally bitter edge of steel. Hot glittering rivulets of pulsing red runs, the only sign of that I am still… Shamefully alive.'

Slender eyebrows knot together. Dead hands grip the mahogany desk, so fiercely. Raven blue bangs drop, framing a delicate face. A last sentence is typed:

'Life, I hate that word, it seems so… Carefree and innocent. Innocent huh? I am not as weak as to say, I'm sorry. All I can say is 'Forgive me?' Don't bother… Blood is beautiful, more beautiful than anything else, even more than my suicidal notes.'

The youth stands, and pulls out dark steel, it glints off in the dull moonlight that cascades through the partially covered window. Steel so thin and elegant, only a disguise- dangerous like himself…. He presses the slender fine edge to a porcelain perfect wrist, a wrist so pale and unmarked, so delicate in the sinister beauty of the keen edged blade. He draws it softly over.

The blade so finely sharpened to the point of needle thin, opens a wound so deep, cutting alabaster flesh like paper, scarlet flows out, in frightening rapidness... Another fine cut is drawn across. More of that tantalising red hot liquid leaks forth… The dull pain arousing the most inner depths of his mind, calling seductively:

'Bleed; make me feel delicious pain, make me feel that wonderful faint feeling of completion.'

A twisted smile, contorted upon that handsome face surfaces, his demon, it urges him on, the smile grows wider as another abusing slash is carved into that once perfect wrist. Pain, delicious and pure in its true form, clouds the beautiful youth's face, pale pink lips, full and parted letting out a silent scream of ecstasy. Red blood staining white… I think I am complete.

And no one…Not one soul… Knows…

But one stands out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves…

Itachi only woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when he heard a distinct thump from his younger brother's room. Curious the older male ascended the wooden stairs, and opened the door quietly. His breath hitched, and his eyes widened considerably.

His younger brother, on his knees, a thin blade of stainless steel clutched in his right hand. Blood, crimson and fresh though some of it oxidising and brown. Red pooling on the white of his flawless skin, blissful pain with a twisted smile on his face.

Itachi gasped and whether his legs would obey or not somehow managed to get down next to his younger sibling to wrest the weapon out of his hands. The younger of the two stared at his older with betrayal and hurt in his eyes and pulled away clutching at his torn wrist as if he had just realised he were bleeding, he suddenly lashed out at Itachi with sharp nails, cutting Itachi on the cheek. Itachi began to panic, not caring about his cuts, he had noticed the way the younger male's breathing had sped up and how the dark liquid was now pouring out faster due to acceleration of the blood and the added of adrenaline.

Mocking eyes yet not glared into Itachi's dilated pupils before pale lids shut over them as the youth tilted over in his brother's arms in a dead faint. The long haired male, clutched the body in horror not sure of what to do…

One had stood out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves…

"Haruno! We need the emergency treatment squad down here now!" A young man with wild blonde hair burst into the Nurse's office.

"Whatever for?" She replied, she was tired and wanted to get to bed.

"Uchiha- san has turned up with his younger sibling! Both… Blood…" The blonde trailed off as the Nurse swept past him.

"Goodness! I am so glad you managed to get him here Uchiha- san, what blood type is he?" A tired yet still alert nurse with pink hair and kind green eyes and a soft voice, placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder trying to comfort him as he watched wide eyed as his younger sibling was wheeled away.

"AB+" he murmured tonelessly.

"Damnit, that's the rarest type!" The blonde man from before commented before quailing under the pink haired Nurse's glare.

"I'm on it!" He yelled as he ran off, his white cloak billowing out behind him. The nurse sighed and called out:

"Don't forget to get Tsunade- sama up there and it's ROOM 347! REMEMBER THAT!!"

She sighed and gave Itachi a wry smile.

"We will do the best for your brother Uchiha- san."

Itachi turned and grasped the nurse's wrist as she made to go.

"Please! When… If…"

"If he pulls through you may see him. I am not sure… We will do our best. Wait here and Uzumaki- san will be here with you shortly." The nurse assured the anxious raven before she too swept after the blonde. Itachi hung his head in his hands, tears of worry and pain racked his body. A warm hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up.

"Hello, Uchiha-san my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am a psychological doctor here who deals with more serious patients such as your brother."

Itachi stiffened before relaxing and nodded. He stared into the bright sky blue eyes wordlessly.

"I will be asking you a few questions, about your family background, not too much information will be needed. First. Has your family had any recent deaths and were close to your brother?"

Itachi shook his head, still mute with shock. The young man Naruto who looked no more than 18 sighed.

"Is there any history of him committing suicide before or any signs that he has been abused?"

Itachi again shook his head. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Has he been sexually abused?"

Itachi paused at this before he opened his mouth.

"M-my father… My father used him once…"

Naruto's breath hitched, his mind flashed back to 3 years ago, it was in Konoha's newspaper, it was the front head line: Uchiha Condemned for Life after Sexual Assault on Own Child. His pupils dilated.

"Did this trigger the suicidal attempt? Even if it were 3 years ago?"

"I-I don't know…" Came the hesitant reply. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Did your brother show any sign of withdrawal after?"

Itachi shook his head. Naruto stood and placed his hand on the elder Uchiha's shoulder once more. He gave Itachi a genuine smile.

"Thank you Uchiha-san for spending your time to answer my question- ah."

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and answered it. His face changed from tired and slightly depressed to that beaming smile, he closed the call and turn to Itachi.

"Good news! Your brother! He's pulled through! He's going to be alright!"

Itachi stood and hugged Naruto. Naruto gingerly patted him on the back.

"When may I see him?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Probably tomorrow, after I have been in and talked with him." Naruto replied.

"Thank you… Naruto? You may call me Itachi." Itachi sent a weary smile over at the blonde who nodded.

"Itachi you may stay over night in the room next to your brother, a nurse will be down shortly to escort you there."

Itachi smiled again, Naruto returned it and turned on his heel and disappeared around the corridor of the clean hospital.

One had stood out from the rest, oh yes it had. Death in Blood red waves.

Naruto sighed and scowled lightly as he read the scrap paper that he had found in the young Uchiha's belongings, he was roused from the puzzling phrase as he heard a drawn sigh, he watched Sasuke rouse.

Pale lids opened, blurred and unfocused was his eyesight, that he was forced to squint before dimmed lights swan into view.

"Damnit… where the hell am I?" pale pink lips form the words, someone gets up the scrape of the chair, he turns his head towards it.

"Hello Sasuke. It's nice to see you up."

He blinked; it was a pleasant voice, light with a slight husky note to it. He stared at the owner of the voice, his eyes still trying to focus, it was young man probably only a year older than him, with tanned skin, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and golden hair, this person triggered something, he seemed somehow familiar. The life support machine beeped away quietly in the background.

"Where am I?" He repeated. The blonde chuckled and leant forwards, stroking his cheek, he pulled away sharply.

"Sasuke, you are in Konoha's hospital. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be asking you a few questions once you are feeling well enough to converse a bit more."

Sasuke frowned, his undamaged wrist thumped the pillow softly on which he lay.

"Damn…"

It was Naruto's turn to frown now, was this kid really bent on suicide? He shook it off. He smiled once more at the pale aristocratic face that just screamed 'Im an Uchiha'.

"Sasuke you are safe now. Do you know how worried your brother Itachi was?"

Naruto then added softly, "Do you know how worried I was?" Naruto closed his eyes remembering back to when he and Sasuke used to play together as kids, sadly at the age of 7 both had to part ways and basically forgot about the other, until now.

"Do you remember me? Sasuke?" Naruto tilted Sasuke's chin slightly to the side so he was facing him but not uncomfortably. Sasuke stared at him blankly, his onyx eyes showing no recognition what so ever.

"No. Who are you?"

Naruto smiled slightly. He stroked the side of Sasuke's face gently.

"Naruto. Sasuke, I am Naruto. Don't you remember me? We used to play together as kids."

Sasuke shook of Naruto's hand lightly. He scowled.

"You are not Naruto. He was never this tall; he wasn't a very big person either."

Naruto chuckled. He bent down and placed his lips near Sasuke's ear.

"Do you remember this?" Naruto then moved and kissed the raven on the lips lightly. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, and something clicked in his inner mind. Naruto…

Naruto pulled back, and observed the pained expression on Sasuke's face.

"N-naruto…?" Sasuke breathed, Naruto felt his groin stir, the way his name had been uttered, rolling off those sinful lips, so husky… So seductive… He composed himself.

"You remember me?"

Sasuke scowled and turned away once more. Naruto sighed.

"You just ruined my life Dobe." He gritted out his words somewhat muffled. Naruto leant back and slumped into his chair.

"Sasuke. I want you to answer some questions."

"Hn." was all he got back.

"I-I understand your father… Sexually abused yo-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Naruto looked baffled. Sasuke was now sitting up; his dark eyes glared malevolently into Naruto's, Naruto gulped uneasily.

"Sasu-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Sasuke! Calm down your heart rate is speeding up and your pulse will get weaker if you don't stop this bout of energy won't do you any good!"

Naruto raised his voice so it was louder than Sasuke's. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he lifted the wrist that was bandaged and secured with numerous wires, tubes and goodness knows what and pointed to the door.

"Get. Out." Sasuke repeated, his voice rang with quiet menace. Naruto stood up and cast a sorrowful glance at the Uchiha.

"I'll talk to you again soon Sasuke, but right now Itachi wants to see you."

"NO! Don't! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" Sasuke was getting hysterical again. Naruto shrugged as Nurse Haruno came in and looked at him questioningly, she asked Naruto something before proceeding over to Sasuke and sat down on the vacated chair.

"Leave." Sasuke said once more, Haruno stared at Naruto who was till watching silently, the blonde jerked his head. Haruno got up and went over to the blonde. They left Sasuke's room, a shy girl called Hinata waved to them, a young man and friend of Naruto's called Neji pointed to Sasuke's door, they nodded as Neji went inside to watch over the Uchiha.

"Leave him be Sakura, I'm sure he wants to be alone. But keep someone stationed outside in case he tries to cut himself again."

Sakura nodded. She pointed to where Neji had been moments before. They sat down in Sakura's office.

"I'll have him transferred to the Top Floor he will be placed in a tight room. Remember the one… Kyuubi was placed in?" Sakura whispered softly, watching heartbroken as her friend's face fell slightly at the sound of his older sibling's name, the reason from the age of 14 he had wanted to become a psychiatrist.

Kyuubi had been a kind loving older brother, who had become a brilliant artist and well know at that for his realistic portraits and bizarre landscapes and his amazing ability to think outside the box. Sadly he suddenly had a mental breakdown and tried to commit suicide. He was placed in the tight room on the Top floor, where everything was made safe with no sharp objects, corners or any hard surface to morbidly hurt himself on. In the end Kyuubi had died at his 'open time' where he was allowed outside for an hour under the supervision of two nurses. He had managed to hang himself with a bit of barbed wire he tore from the fence. It was horrible.

Naruto hung his head; he pushed a few stray blonde hairs out of his face.

"I-I want to save Sasuke… I c-couldn't with K-Kyuubi… T-that is why I want to help Sasuke…"

Sakura patted his arm gently. He looked at her, she smiled encouragingly.

"We will do the best Naruto and we know you will too. Sasuke is an Uchiha, Uchiha's are strong we know that from experience. He will pull through."

She stood up and nodded to Shizune who was on her way to the maternity ward. Naruto slumped down on the sofa he was sitting on and put his face in his hands, he rubbed his chin a few times before sinking into his troubled thoughts. He took out the scrap paper and looked at it again, tracing the words with his small finger, the message:

'One will stand out from the rest… Death in Blood red waves.'

Shining eerily in the moonlight window. Why? Why? Does this pretty life substance flow in darkness? Why isn't there anyone to see how beautiful it is? I know one… Naruto… You would wouldn't you? You would watch my blood run down me? Watching how beautiful it makes me…

Does no one realise how complete I feel? Is coppery red fluid my only reason for existence? If so then why do I feel the need to open up my veins in order to marvel at it beauty?

Why does this substance hide away from my eyes? I long for it I lust for it… Why does it have to hide under pale flesh so delicate and smooth, waiting to be marked upon? Why does it trickle, seeping through those narrow tissue like tubes called veins and arteries? Why can't it be out there displayed so then I wouldn't have to go to such measures to find it? So pure in its bloody red form… It is wonderful the slice of the skin, the sticky feeling of skin ripped… The trickle of the first blood…

My desire for this has not yet been satisfied and I still crave for more… Naruto… You could give me my needs couldn't you? You could satisfy this dreadful and horrible gnawing feeling of raw empty hunger?

No… You probably would under my commands… But you are strong bound by your community… But I need it now… The feeling the enormously high feeling of euphoria and hurt mixed, it drives me mad thinking about it. The soft whisper as the steel is slid out from its hiding place… The way the buttery soft light glints off it in different angles… The absolute bliss and pleasure makes me want to moan my wants… I crave warm blood… The way the skin is slit open and it comes out in rivers and gushes…

Only you can satiate my thirst… Naruto… Only you can help me… Why do you turn away from my pleas? Why do you give me a blind eye? Can't you see my suffering?

A curtain hook… So twisted and sharp… Ripped from the window bar… Shining with absolute sharp raggedness is placed on a wrist already marred with a long wound, a wound which stitches have been torn out of… Pale lips curve upwards into a feral smirk, a smirk full of knowing and need… Dark eyes glint mysteriously from under the safety of long dark bangs… The tip traces the opened wound tenderly, before with frightening accuracy and ferocity it is plunged in. The hook is dragged from the start to the end of the long wound reopening it deeper…

His head tosses back, his mouth wide in a silent scream of utter ecstasy and pain. Sweat forms on his brow but is ignored as the hook abuses the pale wrist once more, and again and again, he does not let a single sound escape… His muscles writhe and knot as he struggles to keep in his pent up emotions of delight, pain and even more longing… He screams a long drawn hoarse scream of delight as the hook scores again…

The pleasure… The blood… So beautiful… He is beautiful… Naruto you are beautiful…

The hook falls slippery with blood from the pale hand that is unmarked… The other wrist however is a mess… Blood pouring out at an alarming rate, pale lids close and the feeling of utter satisfaction and achievement is felt… Blood drips everywhere… A sigh…

All is still…

One stands out… Death in Blood red waves…

"Naruto-kun! Naruto!"

The blonde felt himself groggily open his eyes at the sound of his name being called urgently. A hand shook his shoulder.

"Mmmn… W-aht?"

He stared hard at Lee, another friend and co worker. Lee looked agitated.

"Uchiha! Sasuke cut himself again!"

Naruto leapt up from his lying position on the sofa and looked at Lee wildly.

"Is Sakura with him?"

Lee shook his head, Naruto panicked.

"Who?"

"Hinata and Ino"

Naruto still did not calm down, they needed Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?"

Lee shrugged. Naruto was getting desperate.

"Tsunade is up there and they have him under life support and are stitching him up again, he will have a cast on that arm though."

Naruto sighed, but was still tense,

"Have you contacted Itachi- kun?"

Lee nodded,

"He's on his way now from classes."

Naruto looked at the man.

"Which room is he?"

"Itachi or Sasuke?" Lee replied just as worried.

"Itachi and Sasuke."

"Itachi is in the Lobby now, and Sasuke is in the treatment room."

Naruto nodded and rushed out of the door calling down as Lee followed.

"LEE! TELL TSUNADE SASUKE NEEDS TO BE MOVED TO THE TOP FLOOR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! FIND SAKURA!"

Naruto didn't wait for Lee to reply and raced off and arrived panting in the Lobby just as Itachi came bursting in. A few patients looked slightly alarmed.

Naruto stumbled up to the already if paler man. Itachi gripped Naruto's arm tightly.

"S-sasuke!? Where is he? Ohmygod! Please tell me what happened!?"

Naruto removed the hysterical man off him and told him to calm down as Sasuke was under the supervision of the hospitals most prestigious doctor and the owner of Konoha's hospital, Itachi calmed down somewhat at these words.

"We do not know how he managed to get the curtain hook down from up there but."

"Sasuke is a genius… He can do anything if he sets his mind to it…" Itachi whispered.

Naruto nodded at this information.

"So we will have to keep him under strict conditions after he is awake and he will be shortly moved to the Top Floor, where he will be put in the tight room. The tight room is a bugged, sensitive padded room where no suicidal victim is able to commit it, as everything is safe and of course padded, if they do try alarms will sound and the doctors or nurses up on that floor will investigate immediately. The patient is allowed one hour outside after every meal, they are kept under supervised conditions by two nurses or a nurse and doctor."

Itachi nodded apparently thinking deeply.

"When do you think Sasuke will be released?"

Naruto sighed and placed a hand on the small of Itachi's back.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that… I'm sorry Itachi… I-it pains me t-to say this but… Y-your b-brother… Sasuke… I'm afraid… He won't ever b-be released… Not after what he has done."

Naruto looked away from Itachi and tears beaded at the corners of his blue eyes. Itachi let out a hoarse chuckle.

"I-I understand Naruto… I-it's probably f-for the best… Sasuke… I'm sorry I wasn't ever a kind brother you needed…"

Naruto looked back at Itachi.

"You are the most loyal brother who loves their siblings more than anything… It's the first time in my entire career I've seen this sort of bond with two brothers."

Itachi gave a weak smile; he looked up with Naruto as they both heard the clicking sound of Tsunade's platform heels came striding down the hall.

"Uzumaki brat. Uchiha is up. I want you to reason with the kid. I don't want any failures this time. I don't… want another… Kyuubi…" Tsunade added softly. Naruto looked down before standing up patting Itachi on the back once more and left.

Naruto entered the ward in which Sasuke was in, he let Hinata and Neji pass and they sat down outside the room to give them privacy. His heart lurched at the sigh of Sasuke wired up on life support, oxygen, blood drip, Pressure and heart beat meter, UV drip.

Sasuke turned his head, pale flawless features to look at Naruto who pulled up a chair and sat down next to the raven haired boy.

"What do you want bastard?" he croaked out, Naruto did not reply.

"Answer me."

"I am once again relived to find you are thriving…" Naruto commented. Sasuke gave a small groan.

"I was so damn fucking close to my goal before that big breasted mammal burst in and screamed bloody murder."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke called Hinata a 'big breasted mammal'.

"Y'know… Na-Ru-To… You could give me all I wanted… I could be free… But I'm not! I'm stuck here with you in this damned of all places you call a sanctuary?!"

"What could I give you? Listen Sasuke why are you doing this to yourself? I want you to answer my questions now!" Naruto grit out a little to forcefully. Sasuke wheezed a mocking laugh.

"Fine I'll answer."

"Good. Sasuke, I know this is getting straight to the point but, was your Father's rape attack on you cause this suffering?"

"No, it didn't and too right it shouldn't, that was 3 years ago and I am thanking hell for sending my Father to that hell hole for paedophiles. Haha, If only my sweet 'Daddy' could see me now. Oh how terrible he'd feel, but no Father do not despair I am through!"

Sasuke let out a little crazed laugh at this, Naruto confirmed his suspicions, Sasuke was dyslexic up to the point of wanting to destroy himself and his loved ones around him.

"Is there any reason for you cutting yourself?"

"Why? Oh." Sasuke let out another bout of mirthless laughter to rack his weak body.

"Because I want to see my own blood so pure in its red and crimson glory! Because I want my pain to be felt through the ones closest to me! I want to feel the oxygen that passes through my veins to flow out again."

Naruto shrank back a bit in his chair, Sasuke was crazy. He couldn't carry on firing questions when Sasuke was obviously mentally unstable. However he steadied himself and asked again.

"Are you sure there are no symptoms for your behaviour?"

"Yes. I had half of my brain removed at the age of 8 and replaced with half that of a murder mastermind."

Naruto drew in breath sharply, what sort of barbaric thing was this? Who would allow that to become of their child? Was this perfect paragon of a young man not good enough already? Wait the age of 8? One year after they departed…

"And the result the halves bonded, but in the process I became smarter and became a genius over geniuses, not that would be a difference as Uchiha's are always and have been geniuses. But the bonding was what caused me to shine out from the rest. The half of which was still young and learning was over powered by the knowledge by the other and so I got usually violent and confused, my moods changing from child to adult. I became dyslexic, powered by a half, half brain system. There, now you have my life story."

Sasuke laughed once more and stared cruelly into Naruto's shocked blue. Naruto was speechless.

"Why? Who wanted this to happen to you Sasuke? You weren't like this before!"

Naruto couldn't believe that the Sasuke he knew was gone. Sasuke stared again making the blonde feel like he was being scanned. The raven looked out of the window.

"My Father… Oh yes my Darling Dad, he wanted me to become a mastermind in society so he could use me for 'his' uses. My mother died having me so all the more an opening for him. So I never got the kind treatment Itachi did. However Itachi was always kind to me and one other."

"Who was that other? Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped staring out of the window and looked at the trembling blonde.

"You. Naruto. You. You drove me crazy. Do you know why? Because you can sustain my lust! You can help me. Only you can make me feel complete!"

Sasuke stood with frightening speed and forcefully ripped off the protective cast, wires tubes and all, displaying his stitched wrist that looked like a crude second hand doll's arm. His handsome features distorted in a glowering snarl.

"This is my reason for life, and you are slowly taking it away Naruto. Do you know why? Because you give me the emotion of want and want is a powerful feeling!"

Sasuke stepped forward and with his uninjured hand pulled Naruto up by his collar, his lips smashing down upon Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened as he felt something slimy and hot slip in his own mouth, probing, Sasuke bit down on his tongue making Naruto moan. Sasuke lapped up the coppery substance he had craved so much with small whines of delight. Breaking apart Sasuke still gripped Naruto by his collar fiercely. Naruto stared into Sasuke's face in shock.

"Help me! Help me tame this animal Naruto!"

Naruto gasped as hot lips attacked his neck, and his shirt was cast aside carelessly. He hissed and arched his back as Sasuke attached himself to one of his nipples.

"S-sasu! S-stop it! W-what are you d-doing!?"

Sasuke licked the neglected nipple on the other side and paused, he stared at Naruto.

"I am getting what I want dobe." Naruto shivered as Sasuke emphasised the 'I want' in that statement, his mind was drawn back to the immense pleasure Sasuke was giving him.

Sasuke now was kneeling before Naruto his hands trying to undo the belt, in frustration Sasuke let out another savage burst of strength and ripped the leather item in half. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He ran through his list of mental notes he had made on Sasuke and added a few:

Sasuke is Dyslexic,

Has a half half brain system,

Was raped by father,

Cuts himself to confirm existence,

Gets sexually aroused at pain aka. Masochist and sadist,

Obsessed with blood,

Has crazy amount of strength,

Frightening when angry,

Seems to enjoy hurting others mentally e.g. Itachi,

Has no will to live,

Suicidal,

Has complete power over many e.g. me.

His thoughts were banished as he felt cold delicate fingers stroking the underside of his cock, Naruto moaned loudly and bucked his hips ever so lightly; Sasuke tweaked his balls and shoved the blonde into the chair again, to warn him not to do that again.

"I want to see those lips of your moving to form the words, pleading at me to let you cum, I know you are enjoying this, you are already delightfully hard."

Sasuke hissed seductively, Naruto almost swore he nearly came just then, as the way that line had been drawn out like that, so smooth and low like a snake hiss, it sounded so erotic...

Moans began tumbling from out of Naruto's mouth before he could stop them as his penis was enveloped in a tight wet heat, He squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke's tongue teased the slit on the head of his swollen and painfully aroused dick, the back of the raven's throat so tight around the head of his arousal as Sasuke slowly progressed to deep throating him.

"Fuck… S-sasuke…"

The raven bobbed his head up down, each time making sure to sink to the hilt and then pull back to the tip, Naruto whimpered as the same cold had that teased him before came again stroking and fondling his balls, caressing them lightly in all the creases and the sensitive under part. Each touch was like fire, burning and heated Naruto whined again, his hands fisting into the tangled locks of silky raven hair, a heavy blush, and dark red in colour stained the whisker scarred cheeks.

He let out a sharp gasp as one finger, adventurous as it's owner, pressed on his hole, he groaned at the slight pain and the pressure his hips and dick thrusting into Sasuke's mouth at the action. The coil of fire in his abdomen grew steadily more needy and painful for it release and Naruto let out a hoarse cry as he came, spilling his thick, hot white cum everywhere: On himself, in Sasuke's face, on the sheets, even some of the more magnificent ribbons of the sperm splattered onto the windows and ceiling.

Panting hard Naruto slumped back his head resting against the back of the chair as he felt the Uchiha licking up all his cum, until Sasuke was straddling him. Licking the corner of Naruto mouth where the last of the cum was he stared at Naruto. Naruto gazed back at the aristocratic features with lidded blue eyes.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's lips ever so lightly with his own, Naruto blushed again at the younger man's closeness. Sasuke pulled back and threw Naruto's clothes at him.

"Go. I've answered your questions."

Naruto stared speechless at him, Sasuke glared at him.

"Go."

Naruto shook his head, Sasuke sidled over to him and bent down and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"No? You won't go? Then…I'll force you to go."

Sasuke had pulled out a knife; it was one of the blunt metal ones they used at mealtimes. But as Itachi said Sasuke was a genius and could do anything, Naruto guessed that the raven had sharpened the knife himself, using what he had no idea.

"I-I'll go, but give me the knife and Neji will be in here shortly."

Naruto went over to Sasuke, in a flash Naruto was outside breathing heavily clutching a heavy gash, hot blood spilling everywhere, Neji and Lee swept into Sasuke's room to restrain him, Tsunade entered shortly after whilst Sakura and Hinata tended to Naruto's wound.

"What happened?" Sakura probed gently as Hinata threw away yet another gauze pad that had been soaked crimson.

"I-I told him t-to give me the knife. I went over to him, he just struck, it was so fast even I didn't realise it, he strikes as hard and as lethally as a snake Sakura I don't know how he does it but…"

Naruto trailed off as he watched his blood trickle down the drain. Sasuke was just… not crazy that wasn't the right word… He was just Dangerous, sexy, mental and... Just dangerous.

"I'm fine now Sakura, thanks for the help but I have to go back to see him." Naruto stood up. Sakura nodded.

"B-but N-naruto-K-kun… W-won-"

Naruto smiled at her,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The blonde walked out of the room and off to the room in which the Uchiha was secured. Opening the door he saw the raven chained down to his clinic bed, is breath caught, as Sasuke turned his head to look at him, this time animalistic rage was burning in his eyes making them a feral red, yeah damn demonic eyed Uchiha's. Naruto shivered. But who would chain down a patient!?

"Get these off me. Then I can rip you apart and the rest of this building like it deserves," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto gave no comment and sat on the edge of the bed and held one of Sasuke's chained hands in his. Sasuke responded to this by digging his nails into the blonde's palm, Naruto winced inwardly as he felt blood seep out from the crescent shaped marks but he ignored them.

"Sasuke. The answer you gave to me before isn't enough."

Sasuke in response spat angrily like a cat with his hackles raised. Naruto ran his bandaged hand through his hair.

"Sasuke. Please… I have to understand what is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me Dobe." Sasuke retorted his voice rasping out painfully, his tongue flicking over his dry lips.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto stared deep and calmly trying hard not to flinch from the intense glare the latter sent back, he took a deep breath his own aqua blue searching those snarling blood red of the Uchiha.

"FINE! I am mentally unstable and use violent actions against any stranger or anything that looks remotely threatening, I attack!"

Sasuke hissed, his eyes showing a hinting of fear, his fists already clenched. Naruto sat back in surprise, his eyes showing disbelief. Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto tried hard not to laugh out his relief. He smiled reassuringly at Sasuke, who glared straight back defiantly.

"Sasuke, you are not mentally unstable you are just shaken by the fact you were abused all those years ago and you still haven't gotten over the trauma of it all, since you are afraid of taller and bigger people, thus your violence towards them, you are intimidated by them. You still can't trust you are still confused about who you can trust and who you can't; I take it as you loved your Father before that incident and what he did to you completely broke your human trust in other people."

Naruto smiled again, Sasuke however did not smile back, his eyes still held that wary look in them as if not sure what the blonde was going to do, as no one. Not even Itachi had been able to read him that easily.

Naruto registered this in his mental list about the Uchiha knocking off 'mental' he replaced it with: Human but confused.

"Why? H-how?" Sasuke snarled his eyes narrow slits, Naruto stared wordlessly at him, Sasuke suddenly slid back up to the metal bars of his hospital bed, the sheets pooling at his waist, the creamy pale chest was exposed as Sasuke flattened himself up against the metal. Sasuke looked at Naruto fear in his eyes as he managed to gasp out:

"W-who… W-what are y-you?!"

Naruto looked away.

"Sasuke… I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto slid off his chair as slowly as his legs would allow it, maintaining the same height he slid onto the bed with Sasuke he gingerly put a hand on the bare frail shoulder. It was slapped away harshly.

"G-get away from me! W-what did you do to Naruto!?"

Sasuke's pupils had dilated considerably as he gazed at Naruto with the utmost fear as he tried vainly to get away; Naruto noted this as Sasuke's innocent half of his brain where it was still a young unlearned teenager's mind or child's. He has split personalities… Naruto though his brows furrowing slightly, this was harder than most he had dealt with…

"Sasu-kun no one is going to hurt you, no one will, I won't allow it."

Naruto quickly but gently took Sasuke by the shoulders and hugged him. Sasuke struggled a bit but then calmed down his chest heaving with sobs. Naruto looked down patting and stroking Sasuke's lightly muscled back as he whispered soothing nonsense into the Uchiha's ear.

"It's ok Sasuke, I've got you now… No one's going to hurt you anymore… It's going to be ok…" Naruto murmured into the pale ear, feeling hot liquid he knew to be the younger's tears.

"Why! Naruto! Why must it be me!? I- I don't know what's happening to me…"

Sasuke choked. Naruto smiled. Bingo. The real Sasuke had been uncovered. The real Sasuke had been sensitive but good at concealing it and his feelings, caring towards those he knew, gentle, violent but never used violence unless forced to, understanding, innocent- innocent in a mature way. Naruto smiled and knew his job was done, but he also knew that his task was still in the game, he wasn't certain if Sasuke was in a stable condition yet…

"Why! Wh-"

The Uchiha was cut off by warm calloused lips against his; his dark eyes widened a fraction.

"Only you and it hurts me so much…" Naruto murmured "To see the one I love so much hurt himself." He added in whisper.

Sasuke felt himself blushing at the simple innocence of that statement, he looked away, the dark blush colouring his pale features, he closed his eyes again, it seemed as if the faucet in his brain had turned on, the tears wouldn't stop. A hand tilted his chin up so he was staring into blue orbs; a thumb ran over his lower lip.

"N-Naru…What happened to me?"

Naruto hummed quietly as he held the slender boy close. Sasuke hiccupped feeling more at ease at the strong vibrations of the blonde's voice as they coursed through his body.

"Nothing, Sasu…. Nothing…"

Naruto felt a single tear slide down his cheek as the guilt from the lie washed over. He lifted a slightly shaking hand to wipe it and his eyes widened to find it was one of his own. Sasuke whimpered quietly and Naruto clutched the Uchiha all the more tightly as another tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered, gently releasing Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him with dark eyes unguarded and shining with tears, a slender pale hand came and grabbed the back of his shirt, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, whose bangs covered his eyes, shadowing his face.

"Don't… Go…"

Naruto felt a third tear etch its pathway down his face, shutting his eyes tight, he stooped and brushed his lips over Sasuke's. Sasuke then let go.

"I'll see you later Sasuke."

Naruto whispered as he watched the smaller male slump down and fall into an undisturbed sleep. He closed the door quietly before pressing his back against the wall, the tears falling uncontrollably from his blue eyes. He pressed a hand up to his mouth to stifle the quiet sobs, he couldn't believe it... Sasuke… Sasuke had finally come back… He couldn't believe he had succeeded…

He looked at his hand, mixed with tears and blood. This was his first successful patient…

He wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

'I shouldn't really be happy…'

Naruto thought aloud as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He kicked a chair as he walked past it. Reaching his office he slumped down in his desk chair. Closing his eyes the blonde drifted off to sleep.

Crimson, Red, Scarlet, Ruby, Cherry, Rust, Garnet, Wine-coloured, Cerise, Claret, Burgundy, Dark red, Blood…

All are a colour of piercing red. All are a beautiful shade of love, hate, remorse, pain, passion, Death… One stands out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves…

Blood red… Blood… Scarlet and fresh… It runs down my wrists… The stinging pain blurs and fogs up my already twisted mind of cruel sadistic pleasure.

And you know what?

I love it… The sweet trickle of thick red… It intoxicates my befuddled and sick brain…

One stands out from the rest. Death in Blood red waves… Oh yes one did… My saviour… My Angel… My light… My God… But even my bright knight in shining armour… Che. Couldn't help me…

The sharpened knife hidden before is whipped out of it hiding place. A wry smile of knowing tugs at the perfectly shaped pale lips.

'I know…'

A flash of metal, a hiss of pleasure…

A piece of stained dark paper is clutched desperately into a fist…

~Prologue~

"NARUTO!!!!"

Naruto is snapped awake for the second time in his sleepless job… He struggles to stand, Lee helps him up…

"What?"

He asks groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lee looks alarming.

"Follow me…"

He whispers mortified. Puzzled Naruto follows the bowl cut man. Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Neji… All of them are waiting outside an emergency room… Naruto's sleepy smile fades…

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked in a hoarse whisper.

Tsunade looked away, Sakura was crying, Neji was comforting Hinata, Lee bit his lower lip. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto…" Tsunade couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde. Naruto fearing the worst broke the locked emergency room door down and was met with a the sight he had been dreading…

Sasuke. Blood. Pale. Dead.

Sasuke was covered in a horrific amount of blood; it was shining faintly in the harsh white light of the hospital… It stained the sheets around him… There was a blood bag attached to him, but it was no use… The heart rate meter clearly showed there was none… he was as pale as a ghost.

His raven hair falling gracefully, framing the soft refined features of an Uchiha… One hand was limp… Another tightly clenched and covered in dried blood…

Naruto sank to his knees beside the bed, staring at the body… He then noticed one thing… A piece of stained paper in Sasuke's hand… Reaching out he pulled it gently through the tightly clenched fist… He spread it out. A single tear fell.

'Naruto…

If you find this. You will probably see and know I'm dead… I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry… But sorry never does sort out anything does it? But even if doesn't…

Forgive me… I still want you to know that before I completed my goal… I had this weird feeling that, I think you being a psychology doctor and everything would know what it was… It was a funny feeling… Something I felt each time you were near me? Something that fuelled me with the will to live? I felt happy… But just so you know… I think this feeling towards you was called… 'Love'?

Sorry.

Uchiha Sasuke.'

~Owari.


End file.
